


[Podfic] Rota Fortunæ

by la_topolina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Dumbledore's Army, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_topolina/pseuds/la_topolina
Summary: Cassandra Borgin was determined to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts, whatever it took. But what will Headmistress Umbridge and Professor Snape say when they discover a Slytherin in Dumbledore’s Army learning from Harry Potter?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Rota Fortunæ

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rota Fortunæ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839641) by [la_topolina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_topolina/pseuds/la_topolina). 



> Music: Rondo All Turka by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, {{PD-US}}
> 
> I take my hat off to my husband, who betaed this story. He also occupied the little ones while I banged out the draft of it. And it was a conversation we had a while ago in which he expressed his opinion that dark magic in the HP universe didn’t seem very different from light magic in the HP universe that sparked my idea for this story in the first place. I’m a lucky lady to have him.
> 
> Rondo alla Turca is the third movement of Piano Sonata No. 11 in A-Major by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.


End file.
